rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Behind the Screens
"No guys! Don't beat me up! Umit! Jake! Help me! "They cannot help you! This is not the internet! This is reality! Let's get her, everyone!" -KCS Marie and Nicholas Behind the Screens is a Rails of Highland Valley short. Plot One day, Nicholas and Will are working on an autorack train with Liam and Colton. The four engines agree to make a discussion livestream about KCS Marie after work. Meanwhile, KCS Marie is annoying Leopold as she is trailing on his grain train. Leopold finally threatens to use his keyboard on her if she doesn't stop. After they get to the yard, Marie finds Colton and Liam livestreaming about her. She gets mad and decides to make a video out of them. Colton and Liam are pleased with their rant video, and Ely thinks Marie will get triggered. He is correct, but only too much, as she made a user video out of them. The engines are annoyed at this. Meanwhile, Umit is thinking about starting Rails of Marias Pass, but is annoyed by Swiper before Mr. Slonaker assigns Swiper to take a grain train to Milwaukee. Umit still has an hour to himself. At Highland Valley, Timothy finds Marie (KCS) stealing a video clip from another YouTube user. When Evelyn and Raymond arrive with their excursion, the engines tell them what happened. As Evelyn and Raymond depart, Benjamin is annoyed by Umit, as he told Benjamin what basis to make a character in Tales on Springfield Railroad. At Connellsville, PA, Lily and Marie are waiting with the Richmond Limited when Marie discovers that her impostor made a video of Nicholas and Lily "breaking up". Marie shows it to Lily, which upsets her. KCS Marie is now angry about everyone disliking her videos, so she decides to tell them to stop. Harold, who is passing by, laughs about how angry she's getting. Timothy also laughs at her. Shawn and Teduka then get ready to leave for their train bound for Enola. Meanwhile, Nicholas, Will, Colton, and Liam have had enough of KCS Marie and Umit bothering them, so they decide to take action. They agree to gather the others back at Highland Valley. Even the CSX engines have their own trouble with Fake Marie. As Trevor and Dark Dream are pulling a train, they warn Dave and Larry that KCS Marie made a video out of them. This makes them angry. At Highland Valley, the engines consult together and agree to give KCS Marie a piece of their mind. As KCS Marie is ready to make another video, everyone gangs up on her and confronts her, even Dave and Larry. They all agree to beat her up, which scares her. After a beating, the engines go home as Leopold arrives. Leopold is angry about what KCS Marie's did, so he beats her up with his keyboard as payback. Later, Liam, Colton, Nicholas, and Will pay Umit a visit and warn him to stop. Mr. Slonaker returns and orders Umit to get back to work. After Umit leaves, KCS Marie arrives and tries to see her friends. Mr. Slonaker tells her off, leading to Bill roasting Marie. Back at Highland Valley, the locomotives are proud that they put KCS Marie and Umit in their places, and when Colton comes back, they agree to make a discussion video out of Rhyon. Characters * Nicholas * Will * Liam * Colton * Ian (cameo) * Leopold * Marie (KCS) * Lexi (cameo) * Hank (cameo) * Luigi (cameo) * NS Andrew (mentioned) * Johnny (mentioned) * Kyle (mentioned) * Harold * KCS Nicholas (does not speak) * Elsa (cameo) * Ely * O.J. (cameo) * Umit * Swiper * Cure White (does not speak) * Mr. Slonaker * Shawn * Teduka * Benjamin * Timothy * Matthew * Evelyn * Raymond * Lily * Marie * J.P. * Dave * Larry * Trevor * Dark Dream * Terry (cameo) * Kai (cameo) * Lilim * Kris (cameo) * Dan (cameo) * Lilie (mentioned) * Jake (does not speak) * Bill * Cameron (mentioned) * Dora (mentioned) * Boots (mentioned) * Mike (mentioned) * Justin (Amtrak) * Rhyon Locations * NS Reading Line * Generic Midwest Location * Marias Pass * Highland Valley * CSX Keystone Subdivision Trivia * This short marks the first of a few things: ** First appearances of Ian, Nicholas (KCS), O.J., Umit, and Mr. Slonaker. ** Liam, Amtrak Justin, and Rhyon's first speaking roles. ** First time Will has his normal voice in a short. ** First time Luigi is shown with GTW letters and Hank is shown with the Lightning Bolt scheme. ** KCS Marie's eye color is revealed. ** Kenton County Railfan Productions and Jtrains Productions join the voice cast. * Liam warning Umit that "it's time to stop" is a reference to the famous Filthy Frank meme. * The events of Cameron Tricks His Friends are referenced. * When Bill talks about the fanfiction featuring Umit, Mike, and KCS Nicholas, he is talking about a fanfiction Carolina Foamer wrote. Goofs * Hank’s numberboards are blank and he’s missing his ditchlights. * A KCSM GEVO is missing the “De Mexico” lettering. * Timothy pronounces "Evelyn" wrong. * When Benjamin complains about Umit bothering him, the screen changes for a split second. * Dark Dream has a lightning bolt under her cab windows. * Some railcars are missing their numbers. Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Season 3